Bésame
by Aicalas
Summary: Bésame: Kiss me." a collection of oneshots the first kisses of different pairings. Ranges from humorous to angsty. FW/AJ, KB/OW, LE/JP, DM/HG, SM/RW, GW/AS, NL/LL, VW/TL, SF/LB ...and so on. Most mainstream pairings. please r&r. :
1. The Timid Kiss

**A/N: OK, so, new fic! This is a collection of short little oneshots, each one is a different character pairing's first kiss. :) Enjoy (...and R&R)**

**The Timid Kiss**

Angelina was everything Fred was not.

She was serious, and strong, and reserved, and clever and good in classes.

He was a prankster, outgoing, clever--but not bookish, and secretly a coward.

Very secretly, that is.

In fact, you weren't even supposed to know.

xoxox

_Maybe_, Fred mused, watching Angelina subtly behind a jug of juice as she tucked a braid back behind her ear, _maybe it's the way she moves. Maybe it's that perfect way she holds her head, so that everyone knows she a force to be reckoned with. Maybe it's the way she flies, as though it's the only thing on her mind. Or maybe,_ he thought, as Angelina looked up from her food to cast a quizzical look at him, _maybe it's the fact that whenever she does _that_ my heart skips a beat in that awful, cliched manner. _

Fred cleared his throat- "Er...Ange-" She looked up at him again, brown eyes curious. _Oh no. Think fast. _"Erm...do we have practice today?"

She frowned at him. "No, of course not. It's Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff today. You know, the match Wood's been talking about for _weeks_?"

He had known that. "Oh. Right. Of course."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. _

xoxox

"Yes-Yes!-YES!" The Gryffindors rose as one, cheering on the Ravenclaws as they flattened Hufflepuff. "We actually have a shot at the cup, now!" Angelina yelled to Fred over all the ruckus. "Excellent!" Fred shouted back, "Hey- fancy a walk, Ange? I can barely hear you!"

"Sure!"

They made their way down the stands into the slowly darkening grounds.

_"_Wood must be chuffed." Fred offered, lamely. "Yes," Angelina looked slightly surprised. "He must be--he was so upset after our first game." Fred seized this chance of normal conversation. "We all were! It was so-so..." He trailed off pathetically. Angelina stopped, and turned to face him. "Fred." She looked up at him, concern in hey eyes. "Is there something wrong? You're all...jittery."

"Er..." He was totally at a loss for words. _How can I explain what you do to me?_ Suddenly, that wild urge, the side of him that never seemed to work around _her_, kicked in. Not even hesitating for a second thought, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. As he pulled away--it was barely a kiss, really--Angelina leaned forwards, before catching herself and glaring up at him. "About time."

xoxox

Later, as they lay side-by-side on the Quidditch pitch, fingers entwined, Fred was in an absolute state of disbelief and bliss. "You know," Angelina's voice sounded distinctly amused. Fred frowned. "Anytime I imagined you kissing me, _you, _Fred, a Weasley twin, prankster daredevil-" Fred grinned. "I see, my reputation precedes me."

"Shut up, you," Even through the darkness, he could hear the grin in her voice. "But anyways, anytime I imagined it it was anything but..._timid_." She giggled slightly, voice smug. Fred raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" Fred moved so fast that he clearly shocked Angelina, even with her quick Quidditch reflexes. He had pinned Angelina to the ground, arms resting on either side of her head. "Funny, I'd never thought of myself as '_timid' _either." and with that, he dropped his head to her's and kissed her so thoroughly that Angelina slumped to the ground. "Ok," she gasped, a glazed look in her eyes, just before she pulled him back.

"You win."

xoxox

* * *

**A/N: enjoyed? hated? review, either way. :) also: I am open to any suggested pairings, although I'm not a fan/writer of most slash/incest pairings. sorry. :(**


	2. The Rebel Kiss

**The Rebel Kiss**

There were a pair of converse on the table.  
They were purple high-tops, the rubbers covered in words that laced throughout eachother, spelling out lyrics to songs related only by their varied singers' spiked hair.  
The feet inside them were twitching along to, most likely, one of those songs on those shoes.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

Rose was the only girl he knew that would choose to wear her beaten-up converse with her school uniform, her hair an orange mess haloed around her head, catching the light and flashing different colours.

Damn witch should never have discover colour-changing spells. Or dye. Or whatever it was she did to make her Weasley/Granger hybrid hair even more visually offensive.  
She was, it was true, something else entirely.

"Yes?"

She raised an eyebrow to match his own, quill pausing.

"Seat taken?"  
"Oh yes. My invisible friend, Sally. She's protective of it. Best watch out for her."  
Scorpius paused. Her mouth twitched.

"Funny."  
She shrugged, twirling her quill. "I try, I try."

xoxox

Scorpius really liked the colour green, even though, as a Gryffindor, he probably ought not too. It was probably the centuries of Slytherin showing in his blood.  
He flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes and concentrated on the green line he was drawing, spirals and knots twisting their way around his arm in a complex sharpie tattoo.  
"You know, it's not really badass unless they're _permanent_. Sharpie just won't cut it, bud."  
"Thanks for the tip."  
"No problem, one rebel to another."  
"Is that what we are? Rebels?"  
He turned to look at her, that Malfoy smirk in place.  
"Of course," she said, her own half smile quirking her mouth. "Look at us. Look at you, sitting all pretty in Gryffindor. Look at me-I flunked a class. I. Flunked. A. Class. Mother's daughter? I think not..."  
"Okay. We _all _know that Divination is _not_ a class. **Plus **I've heard your mother walked out of Divination. So yes, mother's daughter you _are."  
_She curled her legs up under her, turning to face him on the couch.  
"Fine. Well, then-"  
He interrupted her. "Let's be honest here, Rosie." she glared, "_I'm _ the only real rebel here. I'm a rebel to my whole family. You...you're just more colourful."  
She sat back on her heels, regarding him.  
"Oh, really?"  
"Really."  
"Well then, Mr. Rebel, I'll have you know that I can think of something even more rebellious than that. So rebellious, in fact, that it's practically _forbidden_."  
He felt that bubble start to grow in his chest, and fought back a grin.  
"Really, now? Please, do tell..."

Rose shook her head. "Oh, no. I couldn't possibly tell you. I think...you'll have to guess." She was closer again, kneeling on the couch, facing him. He turned his head towards her, letting his grin break out.

"I like this game. Is it..." he began trailing his fingers up her arm, lightly. She shuddered, slightly. "illegal?"

"No," she said, coolly. He admired her self control. "Hm...then," sitting up on his knees to get closer to her, "Is it... dangerous?"

She smiled as his hands headed back up to her shoulders. "Deadly."  
"Ah," he slid a hand behind her neck. "How about life-changing?"  
"Potentially." she was whispering now, voice husky. He pulled her closer, gently. "Fun?" He grinned, examining her face.  
"Of course," she but her lip, lightly.  
"I think i've got a guess," her murmured, just brushing her lips.  
"I think you're wrong," she whispered right back, sending chills down his spine.

"I don't think I care."  
And he kissed her, every little anti-Granger, anti-Weasley moment pouring out, every disappointed look he'd gotten for that "I'm in Gryffindor, Dad!" letter, every moment he'd ever wanted to fight back.  
Rose pulled away slightly, smiling. "Rebelling is _fun_." she whispered into his mouth, surging forwards again.

* * *

"My invisible friend Sally" was stolen from a girl who I hope shall read this and recognize it. =]


End file.
